True Love?
by PrincessTX
Summary: Ichigo&Rukia are both falling for each other, but what happens when a mysterious women comes and tries to steal Ichigo's heart,only to lure out Dark Ichigo?Other things will happen, how will they cope?IchiRuki all the way!
1. Messy Love Hollow

**Hi peoples!!! This is my first IchiRuki Fanfic, so don't kill me if you don't like it love it or hate it XD! I'm that kind of person who doesn't like Orihime but doesn't hate her that much, I don't know, she might be my pet peeve…whoever likes Orihime, don't kill me! XDXDXD!!!!!!!! And also, I'm Chinese, so the Bleach episodes I watch are in Chinese subtitles, so some names might be spelled wrong…I would thank anyone with a world-record virtual chocolate chip cookie if they can give me a list of names spelled in English!!!!!!!! And also, updates might be s----l----o---w----- cause of school...**

**Summary: Okay, just read on, ME SUCK AT SUMMARIES!!! But all you have to know is that Rukia is going to get married and other things will tear them further and further apart…How will they cope?) I really don't know what should be the more things that tear them apart…help here, readers…But I do know...that there is a mysterious women...who is going to steal Ichigo's heart with evil plans...and then...bribe Dark Ichigo out...and then...OH FUDGE CAKE! KILL ME NOW!**

**Okay, let's begin!!!! I'll begin slowly, so stuff may not make so much sense at first, but soon, the main plot'll come out. This first one's just explains a few things.**

* * *

* ~ Chapter One: Messy Love Hollow ~ *

Normal POV

"What?!" Rukia yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard." Ichigo tried to reply as innocently as possible, scratching the back of his "orange hedgehog", or so Rukia calls it.

"You're Third Taichou?!?!?!"

"Yeah, how many times do I have to tell you, midget? Yeah, Third Taichou. I'll be a higher rank than you now…but of course, I was higher than you in the first place." Ichigo smirked.

"Are you making fun of my height?!"

"Yeah, so what?" Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"Stupid strawberry…" Rukia muttered angrily to herself.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She turned her acting skills as high as possible, and faked a smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo seemed satisfied at the reply, and lay down on his bed.

* * *

Isshin POV

I was standing outside Ichigo's room door. I heard Ichigo and Rukia bickering, and heard everything of course, my proud son, Third Taichou! Of course, I knew that before he did. Urahara sure is a good spy. I chuckled. Who knew the door flew open, and Ichigo's foot came in contact with a rib…CRACK! I saw Rukia wince. Aaah…my proud third daughter cared about me! I smiled as I flew through the air and crashed into a wall. Masaki, you'd be happy too~~~

* * *

Rukia POV

I winced slightly when I heard a crack, but didn't care too much. When you lived long at the Kurosaki Residence, it was insanely normal.

I heard Ichigo sigh and close the door. I quickly picked up a book and pretended to read. I could feel his stare bore into me. I started to blush, though I tried to keep it down, I could see him smirk.

"What are you blushing about?"

"N-n-nothing." I stammered. I really didn't know why I would have this strange feeling whenever I was with him…I couldn't explain it…(A/N:Yes readers! It's the feeling of LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"It's something alright."

I was saved when Renji suddenly popped his head through the window, and hopped onto Ichigo's bed, making Ichigo's eye twitch slightly.

Well, duh, who wouldn't be angry if somebody hopped in suddenly and stampled new sheets with muddy sneakers? Well, seriously, why would I care?

Suddenly again, Matsumoto hopped onto the bed, stampling the sheets again. Ichigo's hand twitched.

And suddenly again, Ikkaku(Hope I spelled that right) blasted the wall open and entered with Toshiro and Yumichika.

"Ikkaku, this entrance isn't pretty at all." Yumichika said in his usual tone, flipping his short hair slightly.

Toshiro just looked bored.

Ichigo burst. "GET THE HELL OUT!!!!"

"No." Toshiro replied coolly. "Actually, we're here to tell you about a Hollow that is seemingly..."

"Hard to beat!~" Matsumoto yelled happily.

"We all couldn't beat it, because of certain circumstances." Renji looked like he was about to laugh.

"Because..." Ikkaku continued, smirking.

"A couple's power is needed to beat the Hollow."

"What?!" Ichigo and I yelled out simultaneosly.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo POV

COUPLE'S POWER?!?!? Say what? Couple's power?!

I just stared stupidly at the 5 "intruders", then after an uncomfortable silence, I was blushing as I started to talk. "A-and yeah," I said as nonchalantly as I could. "W-why would you guys come and find me and Rukia?" I knew of course, and knew this was plainly the truth. I took a quick glance at Rukia. She was blushing too.

"Well..." Yumichika said, "You guys better hurry up. And the reason is quite obvious. You and Rukia are falling for each other. No need to pretend. Don't worry about being laughed at, Love is a beautiful thing. And--it is indeed a mission for the new Kurosaki Third Taichou."

The other people snickered. Even Toshiro was wearing a devilish grin on his face. I wanted to punch something. But I was actually kind of happy inside that they thought of me and Rukia as a package deal. Whoah. Pretend I didn't say that...

* * *

Rukia & Ichigo POV

Well...

Who cares...

It is a mission after all...

And it's with Ichigo/Rukia.

*grins*

* * *

Normal POV

Renji led the way, the others following close behind. Ichigo and Rukia were still blushing slightly, refusing to look each other in the eyes. They all felt slightly embarrased, but on the inside, they were both so happy that they could be flying.

After a few quick Shunpo, they arrived at Kurakara Park. It was humoungous, it's mask was the shape of a up-side down heart, and it seemed to be spreading hearts to couples nearby, unaware of the danger beside them. Whenever the hearts landed on a couple, the would be stuck in a kissing position. The Hollow would laugh evilly, and eat the couple up. It was a horrific sight, and Ichigo and Rukia both winced at the scene.

Mastumoto seemed to see them wince, and said loudly, so everyone could hear, "Why are you two wincing, Ichigo and Rukia? Are you guys afraid of a puny little Hollow too?"

"N-n-n-no, o-of course not." Rukia stammered.

"Yeah, why should we be afraid?" Ichigo, slightly blushing, pulled out Zangetsu, and aimed Getsuga Tenchou straight at the Hollow.

The Hollow faded into thin air.

"Couple's power? Is this a joke?" Ichigo felt like he might laugh. Was this some sort of prank?

"Are you stupid, Kurosaki? Watch." Toshiro said impatiently.

The Hollow's pieces rose into the air, and they turned back into the original Hollow.

Ichigo wasn't happy at all to see that a Hollow could survive a straight-out attack from his Zanpakutou. He used Shunpo to stand right in front of the Heart Hollow, jumped up, and cut it's mask in half. Ichigo's attempt was useless. The Hollow formed again.

The Heart Hollow wasn't happy at all to be provoked two times by an orange-headed soul reaper, it shot a pink heart straight at Ichigo, and he was binded by the arms. He fell down onto the ground, skid a few feet, and Zangetsu fell from his hand, skidding away from him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, rushing to his side.

The other soul reapers just watched, seeming happy to see romance in action. They all knew the two would be okay.

"We told you, a couple's power is needed. Not one person's. If you keep attacking it with a single attack, it will never die!" Ikkaku shouted at the two.

The Hollow looked at Rukia and Ichigo with squinty eyes. "Oh...a Shimigami couple...DELICIOUS! But I should play with the girl a little, just to get a little reaction from the boy...oh, this will be wonderful!" The Hollow sent a red heart flying at Rukia, sending Rukia flying in the air, only to be slapped by one of the Hollow's tentacle.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed desperately.

"Oh, shut up and watch, little boy." The Hollow laughed evilly, binding Ichigo's legs with a heart, and then turned again to play with Rukia some more, only to earn more screams from Ichigo.

"How sweet, but it's useless!" The Hollow mocked as Ichigo struggled with two of his binds. The Hollow sent a huge heart flying at Ichigo, and his binds tightened so much that he was screaming in pain.

This time it was Rukia's turn to yell.

"Ichigo, are you really Third Taichou? Doesn't seem like it!" Renji said.

Ichigo suddenly stopped struggling.

"Are you giving up? Smart boy!" The Hollow said, continuing to torture Rukia, slapping her with it's tentacles and slamming her down onto the ground every so often.

"Who on Earth ever said that I was giving up?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, face dark. He began to raise his Reiatsu, so high that the five people standing by had to kneel down a little, even Toshiro.

His Reiastu turned black and red, and was still going higher. He Bankai-ed without even saying anything, and sliced his binds open with

Tensa Zangetsu--the Zanpakutou that used to be a few feet away from him.

The five Shinigami stared in disbelief. Only the highest rank of Shinigami could Bankai without the Zanpakuto in his hand, and do so without saying a word.

With speed that the eyes couldn't see, Ichigo slashed all around the Hollow, you might think he was slashing air, but when he landed onto the ground with Rukia dangling from his arm, the Hollow's blood burst from little cuts all over it's body. Not enough to kill it, but enough to give it a LOT of pain. Rukia was staring at Ichigo with a bit of awe and with a bit of THAT. Her violet eyes were as big as big as dinner plates, but when Ichigo looked down at her, she blushed and looked away.

"Come on Rukia. Let's finish it together."

Rukia said nothing, but Ichigo knew she agreed. He put her on the ground gently, and Rukia drew out her Zanpakutou, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

"Getsuga Tenchou!"

Ice and Getsuga Tenchou combined into a fiery mass of power, freezing the Hollow. The Ice broke, and the Hollow was gone forever.

Just as the seven Shimigami was about to celebrate their success, they heard the clopping of sandals. _Clop-clop-clop. _They all turned around, to see Urahara, he was clapping appreciatively.

Renji was on the edge of laughter. "Well, you see Ichigo and Rukia, this Hollow is actually the creation of Urahara. He saw you guys falling for each other, and decided to help a bit..."

"Indeed, indeed." Urahara said, smiling. That smile vanished as he got a nosebleed, due to Ichigo's fist.

"Oh yes! I suddenly remembered, there might be after-effects when the Hollow vanished..." he didn't finish, and Ichigo and Rukia was already stuck in a kissing position, just like when the Hollow shot hearts out at the human couples.

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened, but, they did indeed, enjoy the kiss.

Urahara and the others all smiled.

Suddenly, Urahara said, "Oh yes, I remembered again! This after-effect will last a day or two!"

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first chappie, hope you guys like it! R&R please! Arigatou!**


	2. After Effects Part 1

**Oh. My. Gawd. It's like I have 1 review, but 81 Hits and 79 Visitors. One person actually added my story to favorites list. YAY! I never expected anything, tell everyone the truth. For a VERY long time, all I have done is write no story, but gawked at the amount of other author's reviews. Now, ME WRITING STORY! And, oh there is happiness when you see readers reading it! XDDDDDD!!!! Okay…I'm not asking much, but if you have ideas or if you just like it (or hate it!) please review. Pretty…please…**

**Double thanx to Aizawa Ayumu, who was the first to put me in Fave Stories! This is a world record virtual banana split! Here!**

**Triple thanx to alero1990, who was the first to review! What do you want? (*whisper* I can help you by letting people read your stories!)**

**Okay, enough of blabber! Let us begin! (Okay, I'm sorry if you think I'm going WAY too slow, but that's just how it is, so…you guys can read it! XD! And this is so that…there can be more IchiRuki moments, before…the OC…GAH!) **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!!!!! Though I want to……**

* * *

~*~*~Chappy Two: After Effects—the 2 Days of Living Hell~*~*~ PART ONE

Normal POV

After the very romantic incident with Urahara's creation/Hollow, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji, were all having a VERY hard time keeping their faces straight. They had all learned a precious lesson from this. (Except for Hitsugaya, because he was very serious in the first place.)

Matsumoto learned not to make horny comments about Ichigo and Rukia's "pose", because last time Ichigo (on accident), almost kicked her in THAT place…

Ikkaku learned not to comment or laugh, because his Zanpakuto will be punched in half.

Yumichika learned not to say that "Love is beautiful", because one of his eyebrows will be shaved off by Tensa Zangetsu. There was only one left. A red one. Tut-tut-tut…

Renji, most of all, learned how to be serious, or else he had to dance the "red pineapple dance" if he didn't want to get hurt.

Ichigo and Rukia both knew that in the future, kissing in public won't work.

That day passed very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very slowly. But they all skipped school that day, because it was already noon when they beat the Hollow.

Ichigo knew he couldn't go home. But still, they needed to go somewhere, but they didn't know where, and they couldn't see anything when they walked, because they were still stuck kissing, so they kept bumping into trees, telephone poles, anything you can find in a street.

They had thought of any kind of possibility to get out of their kissing position, even returning back into their gigais, but the after-effect wouldn't stop(it wasn't like they wanted it to stop either, but it was due to the embarrassment) . And when they returned into their gigais, they couldn't become soul reapers either. That left the two of them regretting the idea, because humans all around were gawking at them and "whispering" comments. "Oh, what a lovely couple!" "They are made for each other!" This only made Rukia and Ichigo blush more.

Rukia POV

God, this was so embarrassing. I could feel stares boring into our backs. "Our" meaning Ichigo and me. Stupid Urahara. When this after-effect's over…I'll…never mind. Somewhere deep down, I was happy. Happy being in contact with Ichigo. It wasn't like I wanted this to stop…it was because of the embarrassment. I would've happily continued this with him if we had some _privacy_.

What could we do? Privacy wasn't a possibility right now. You might ask why we weren't we in Shimigami form? Because of Urahara. He "suggested" that if we return into our gigais, the effect will stop, so we tried it, and now…not only visible to humans everywhere, but also unable to turn into Shinigami.

Ichigo seemed to be standing there, thinking about something. Then he whispered against my lips—there was no other way—but it still made me flush beet red, "We can't stay here, there's no choice, we have to go home!"

I nodded my head slightly in agreement.

Renji heard us, and moved our way to guide us, as we couldn't see anything except each others eyes. A beautiful hazel…I mentally slapped myself.

"Ichigo, don't hit me, but you guys look like you're made for each other—especially when kissing. I'm serious. Don't hit me." Renji commented, unnaturally serious.

I actually felt happy at the comment.

Ichigo didn't. A fist was an inch from Renji's nose. "Whoa. The red pine-apple dance. I know. I know." Easy for him to say, he wasn't in his gigai.

Before we knew it, we were already at the door of Ichigo's house. We couldn't enter through the window, because me + Ichigo = too big for the window …

Isshin obviously heard us, as he opened the door with a shocked expression. It quickly turned into bliss. "Oh~~ I knew it would be sooner or later! I finally have a third daughter—" He didn't finish…you don't want to know. Crack! Bam! BAM! BAAAAM! Cccccrack! BOOOM! and Isshin, seemingly dead on the floor. Yuzu and Karin rushed from the other rooms. "Dad…! Ichi-nissan—" I think Yuzu was going to make Ichigo apologize at the heck how he beat Isshin up, but she stood there gaping at us (Yes, I could tell) and then stuttered, "U-u-uh…"

Ichigo and I didn't need a guide now, we stumbled up the stairs, looking like an orange and black crab if you looked from up the stairs.

We fell on Ichigo's bed, still stuck together, and pretty soon, we fell asleep from exhaustion.

~Morning~

Normal POV

"It's about time you guys are awake." Hitsugaya sat on the window peering down at the still stuck together two.

"Try moving around," Matsumoto said, "Urahara stopped by and said that maybe the effect will be slightly better."

Ichigo and Rukia did as they were told, finding that they indeed could move around. Only there hands were stuck together. That was much better. (Well, I forgot to mention, but they woke up in a different position other than kissing, so DUH!

Ikkaku walked in the room with Yumichika.

"Yo, I see you two can finally move around?"

"We have some very beautiful pictures~~! Who wants to see? We picked the best ones out!" Yumichika spread the pictures onto the bed.

Ichigo and Rukia sat up and stared in horror.

There were 10 pictures of Ichigo and Rukia sleeping together:

, Ichigo was lying on top of Rukia. And yes, they were sleeping, except still kissing. The time was 7:00 PM.

was lying on top of Ichigo's chest, looking very at peace.

was still on top of Ichigo, though Ichigo seemed to be hugging her closer to him.

's hands were entangled inside Ichigo's hair, her head lying on his chest.

's head was under Ichigo's arm, and they both had smiles on their faces.

were sleeping very close, hand in hand.

's head was on Rukia's chest.

was hugging Ichigo's head, in some sort of weird kissing position.

were lying face to face, hands still together, and legs seemed to be entwined.

were awake with the shock expressions on their faces.

"T-t-that's not us…" Rukia trailed off, embarrassed.

Ichigo didn't say a word. He was still shocked.

"It's all right, the other 10 were similar to these, but not as clear. We sent them to Orihime, Ishida and Chad." Ikkaku said.

………….

**Okay, I am so sorry……this chapter is short and stupid and not interesting at all. It's because of school…I had to go to school and help the teacher clean the classroom and all that stuff…so I promise you guys, next chapter, it will be LONG! R&R, even though I know you guys must hate it! * breaks into tears***


End file.
